Lured
by Stupiak Kitty
Summary: Midorima went to England after witnessing something he didn't think he would witness. He vowed to himself that he would never go back to Japan. Ever again. One decade after, he went back to Tokyo because of Oha Asa. As always, the prediction was never wrong. Please R&R Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Lured  
By: Stupiak Kitty**

**SUMMARY: Midorima went to England after witnessing something he didn't think he would witness. He vowed to himself that he would never go back to Japan. Ever again. One decade after, he went back to Tokyo because of Oha Asa. As always, the prediction was never wrong.**

* * *

Author's Note: I don't know why, but my mind is telling me to do this. I'm fond of angsty and tragic story. And as a proud FF reader, I can see little stories of angtsy MidoTaka. Please MidoTaka writers, please write another set of awesome heartbreaking MidoTaka stories! XD I won't make this _tragic _ …just because. I just can't stand if these two were not meant together. XD

So… Here it is.

Sort of AU. Please correct me if I made them OOC. I'm still not familiar with the winter cup thing because I have yet to read the manga, so I'm sorry if some details were not right. XD This story is inspired with their duet song, ashita he tsurete, tag on the strain, and Last Song (Yamai cover). The latter song, it was breaking my heart while writing this. So I suggest if you want more dramatic effect~ (You know Stupiak Kitty, she's fond of heartbreaking songs~)

P.S. This is my first time writing a story without SK influence. And, this is Taka x Mido x Taka.

Also, beware with the wordy back-story. Just to let us know the pain of Midorima. :Dv

* * *

**Chapter's Theme Song: Last Song (Yamai Cover)**

_Outside Airport_

**xXx**

He stood there, taking his time to marvel the different environment around him. It's been ages since he had step foot on the country he had known since.

_Japan_

It was both familiar yet strange to see himself standing there, the soft Tokyo breeze stroking his cheeks. Though he remembered once, he had vowed to keep himself from going back to the place he had once called home.

Just like any vows, he had it broken.

People with different races were scattered around the busy area of the airport, the side where the freshly arrived people gather to wait. Most of them are with the same nationality as him. There were some waiting for their private ride. Families and loved ones were eager to greet the other passengers filled with excited cheers and embrace. Some were also standing, just like him, but they were quick to find a cab for themselves.

Midorima was surrounded with cries of happiness and longing, and that very thought infuriates him the most. He pushed his glasses up with his right hand and tried his best to ignore those who took a glance at his way. He had the urge to scowl at them, but he limits himself.

He was uncertain how long has he been standing there. He'd even lost count that moment when someone would ask him if he wanted a cab, or provide their service to look for his ride, even a suspicious 'concern citizen' who are willing to find his lost relatives most likely wandering somewhere around the place.

He needed none of those.

In fact, he was too stupid to think the possibility of being stuck in the airport and unsure where to go once he had made his decision to return home. Which, as obvious as it seems, was his problem at the moment.

Sure, Midorima has his family here and the path toward their home was still vivid inside his mind. However, ten years without any contact with his parents or even his sister made him doubt his plan of seeing them. He was even unsure if their house is still the same or existing yet.

He had promised to never look back and start a new life away from his once-homeland, after all.

He had fled Japan and went to England without anyone's knowledge save for his family. They were confused with his impulsive notion at first since he was doing well with his current school, and there is no reason for him to leave Japan. The mere mention of those certain word allowed him to accomplish his plan.

"_I will study medicine in England like how you wanted me to do for the long time."_

Their decision went exactly according to his plan, yet their confused faces were still etched in his mind. They were aware how basketball ruled his life, in addition to his fixated passion for Oha Asa. His family was also aware with their son's current rank within the basketball world. After all, becoming one of the Generation of Miracles is not a small feat.

His sudden decisions meant: Him, studying medicine, would take half his life into serious study. And going to a foreign country meant he will be starting all over again.

He had thought about it well, planned it thoroughly, and the itch to leave the place as soon as possible made it more achievable. Money is not a problem with him, so the only thing for him to do was to leave.

Right after their high school graduation, he had fled.

And he never return. He had never turn back. Not even once.

His family must have thought how matured it was to finally decide for himself, even living by himself in a foreign land when in truth, he was just a coward.

The first two weeks of living in a foreign country was full of anxiety, medicine, calls and letters.

He has been missing the people he's familiar with.

Of course, refusing to acknowledge that part doesn't mean he didn't feel that. Though, no one could persuade him to alter it into words.

Besides with that one person who happens to be the main source of this thoughtless idea of fleeing Japan. Thinking about it made him reject the image of him going home.

_Takao Kazunari._

He was just a boy then. A very noisy and annoying boy who made fun of his lucky items — even his natural way of talking after his introduction of himself.

A boy who loves to kid around.

A boy who had declared revenge for defeating him on middle school, but had changed his mind and settled on making him acknowledge his existence by sticking by his side like glue, and rendering him that annoying pet name in the process.

_Shin-chan!_

_Hora, Shin-chan! Lift the penguin's arms and say goodbye to the kids!_

_Don't mind his words, Shin-chan's just a tsundere._

_Shin-chan!_

He was just a boy who frustrates him more than ever. Despite that, Takao still carries him around with his rickshaw. (Even with his constant complaint as to why he had to pull him _every time_.)

A boy with exceptional silver-blue eyes and was strong enough to regard himself as his partner inside the court.

A boy who chose to be at his side, teasing him endless and tolerating his usual antics instead of opting for a less-than-eccentric company.

Takao's choice of pestering and tagging along confused him back then.

He's not stupid to realize that Takao is a friendly person. His carefree demeanor and witticism, which annoys Midorima the most, was apparently his charm amongst people. He can't just approach and babble around with the people just like Takao. He just can't. He sees no reason to do that.

Takao can spend his time around any people. However, at the end of the day, he always came back, sticking with him like a magnet. It annoys him, but it was amusing to think that he can be with someone — someone he can enslave and order about.

He had never thought of anything malicious with their companionship, after all they were both guys. It changed the moment when Takao revealed his true reason, his excuse for sticking close with him despite his tendencies to command him around.

It all made sense to him. Why else would someone, a cheerful guy to be exact, allowed himself to be with a person who just makes his day miserable by pushing him to do things he doesn't normally do — fishing out his lucky items for him, carrying him around town with his bike though they can just walk.

Accompanying him was already a hard task for Takao in the first place.

"_Because I like you, Shin-chan! I like you, as in I imagine myself do things I don't normally do with a guy. L-like kissing."_

That does it. He remembered once, seeing the humiliated look of Takao made him think. He might have pulled off a disgusted face in front of him to make him look like that.

In truth of that matter, he was just confused.

Takao confessed his feelings for him.

It confused him. The whole thing was confusing him. The idea was like a foreign object to him. Last time he had checked, they were both guys. And both gender wasn't supposed to like each other, unless one of them move the other way. Yes, it's true that he had never been attracted to anyone before, more so with a guy, so this sort of thing is unknown to him. He was beyond shock as he realized the real meaning behind Takao's words.

So he did what his mind was telling him to do. He let his pride swell up.

"_This is not a joking matter, Takao. Spare my mind with your shenanigans no da yo. It is disturbing."_

The look of Takao's face was still fresh on his memory; the momentary shock before it has been replaced with an awkward smile and a laugh, with him backing away, and hands on the back of his head.

"_O-of course, Shin-chan. Forget that I even said anything."_

He had hoped that Takao was really kidding just like how he used to be. He could not approach him the way he used to. He could sense the wary stare of Takao boring into his skin, but he refused to acknowledge it.

He ignored Takao for days, even months, he remembered well, just because it was awkward for him to react around him. The moment Takao had claimed his feelings toward him, he found himself spending every night thinking about his words. Imagining how it would feel if Takao had done the _thing_ he'd claimed to say — wondering whether he was sincere when he said that. Knowing Takao, he must have done that to test his reactions.

It has been months since he was accompanied with no one but himself. It hadn't bothered him much, he actually liked the feeling of solitude.

Until then when he realized how significant Takao's presence in his life was as he saw him one day, walking on the hallway with his new friends tagging along. He noticed the way Takao laugh, just like how he was laughing when he was still with him.

He couldn't explain the sudden shot of pain surging right through his brain, as well as the urge to clench his fist until his knuckles turn white.

The burst of unexpected feelings was unknown to him back then. Perhaps it was the fact that his line of thinking was juvenile.

He had yanked him away from his newly friends, much to their surprise. The only face he considered at that time was the confused face of Takao as he pulled him, his wrapped fingers gripping Takao's arms like a vice. He only stopped walking until they reached the back corner of their practice grounds.

He was not sure why he had pulled Takao away from the group. He didn't know what to say, either. This unknown rage was the reason of his impulsive act; he had remembered consoling himself with those words.

The expectant look out of Takao's face urges him to let out a frustrated growl.

"You are not allowed to spend your time with them from now on."

He had blurted out before he could still his tongue from saying. He hadn't expected the sudden brightening of Takao's face, like he had just informed him the happiest news around the world. It made him scowl when he saw that familiar little smirk creeping out from Takao's lips.

"Could it be that Shin-chan is jealous?"

He looked away, the same time as he pushed the glasses up, and humph. Preposterous! There's no way he was jealous, was his consoling words running inside his brain that time.

"Do not give yourself too much credit, fool," was his words, he could still recall. "I'm just claiming my servant back. I'm tired of walking home."

He was just claiming him back, he had once said. He half-expected Takao to be offended. Instead, he laughed, even hugging him and babbling about him being the best tsundere of all. He just pushed him away, muttering about how much he regretted his actions now. But Takao simply laughed, before offering his awfully familiar grin.

It was as though Takao had seen past his actions, beyond his cruel words. Like he understood the real reason why he did that. When at that time, he was as clueless as a moth circling around the fire.

Now, he clearly knew.

He learned to love the only person capable of understanding him.

He had come to love Takao.

It was a painful and slow relationship between the two of them. Months passed and nothing has almost changed.

_Almost. _

The only thing that changes was their _relationship_. He still ordered Takao around.

He was even unsure how did they end up together. He never told him his feelings, since he was even uncertain with his feelings at that time. Takao, on the other hand, was the vocal and _gropy_ one. He would sometimes shout "Baby Shin-chan!" whenever he was around, which means _every single day_, much to his annoyance (and embarrassment), or even wrapping his arms around him whenever they were in public. When in private, however, he would touch him anywhere. Caressing his wrapped fingers, kissing him whenever possible, fondling him everywhere, even _downwards. _

The thought of someone kissing, or even touching him where only _him_ could touch, he finds it rather offensive. He was not comfortable with that fact that someone was actually doing it on his body.

On the other hand, Takao was unlike him. The moment he and Takao became _half-way _intimate to one another, he discovered the other side of him. Rather kinky side.

Takao was always needy, gropy, and _hungry_. He even confessed that he would often if not _always_, jerk his longing off with his face etched inside his mind. It disgusted him at first, but knowing that his _servant _was thinking of him while doing his personal stuff made him quite satisfied.

In fact, it was totally fine by him rather than discovering him jerking off with another man's face in his mind, it made him mad just by thinking it.

The moment he had discovered Takao's other side, he has been pressuring him by asking him to do _it _— with each other this time. Yes, he had allowed Takao to embrace and kiss him at times. But doing _it_ with someone was like playing basketball without any shoes on. It was uncomfortable and unsanitary, even just by thinking it.

So every time Takao would ask him about that, he would always say no.

But not with that certain day.

The day he had dreaded, until now.

It was the usual day after practice, he remembered. The time where everyone in the team was now gone, while the two of them remained in the locker room. As usual, he could sense Takao's gaze throughout his body as they shower. He had even tried groping him, which earned him a painful swat on the head and a poisonous glare.

So when they came out of the shower and started setting up their sports bag, he had said the words that made Takao stare at him like he had just sprout wings.

"Come over. My parents are coming home late."

Of course, that was his first time saying it to Takao despite his constant plea of coming over. Takao already knew the real intention of his word. He became anxious after seeing the knowing smile of Takao, but he knew there's no turning back.

Even though he tried to hide it, his bed knew how much he had wanted to touch Takao as well. He was a human, after all.

He could still remember the first time he had felt fear. He's always been a proud man. No one had ever triggered his fear, even Kagami. On the other hand, he can't say that he feared Akashi. He respected their former captain more than anyone. But he didn't count that as fear.

The cold hands of Takao above his told him that he felt the same. And for the first time on the same day, he allowed himself to be guided by Takao.

He remembered how gentle he was, all right. The softness of Takao's lips, how it moves, how it tastes. The familiar caress of his hands around him, it made his worry fade away a little bit. Both knew this was his first time. Despite that, he could tell that Takao had already experienced this.

The way he knew how their lovemaking goes. The way he knew how to manipulate him, his body sings with delight as Takao took his member all the way. How he chokes himself, but refused to let go. It was kinky to say, but he found his gagging to be rather sexy.

The time where he pulled a lube out of his jeans, removing it in the process. Putting a condom on his rock-hard on swiftly like he's used of doing that. Spreading the liquid all over his fingers — as well as bobbing his free hand on his member slick with his own seed. Takao's eyes showing how much he enjoyed doing this as he massage the outer ring of his entrance, before pushing it with painfully slow pace. He had remembered it so well — even the feeling of both pain and pleasure as Takao started to dig into him.

Deep inside him, it irked him to know that Takao had done this to another man— now that he thought about it; he doesn't even know if Takao had done this with a man or a woman. He was just sure Takao had done this. There's no way that act between them was his first. Still, there was a sudden ache at his chest whenever he remembered that someone has already touched Takao other than him.

That memory was forever carved into his brain. After all, Takao was the only person he had allowed to be near him. Even after all these years.

They never said anything after. Silence overwhelmed them, but it was a comforting kind of silence. They just remained clinging with each other, limbs over limbs, passive heartbeat over wild one. He could not control the fast beating of his heart, perhaps it was the fact that it was the first time he allowed someone to see his guard down.

As far as he recalls, they only did it twice. They did it the night before the dreaded day occurred. Takao's annoying insistence was still there, but he ignored it as always. He doesn't want them to make it as a routine. Call him conservative, but that kind of intimate contact was precious to him.

So when that certain day comes, the day he had wished it never happened, he felt it again. Fear.

It was a normal day, he remembered once. Besides the fact that Takao had called him just to say that he needed to be home early (babbling about emergency stuff) and couldn't pull him home, it was a normal day. His Oha Asa rating was average, his lucky item was a postcard of _The Wave _painting.

What he didn't expect was the next thing he saw.

He saw him, his servant Takao, with a woman. His arm was even draped across her shoulders. Since he was hiding at the corner, the only thing he saw was her contour. Despite that, she was unfamiliar to him. Takao's back was familiar, however, so he knew that it was really him. He can see him smiling, laughing — the way he would always laugh whenever he was beside him.

He felt his body stopped functioning, like he was frozen. He couldn't understand the feelings he had felt then. A sudden sharp of pain zip through him, and then it vanished. Now he could only feel the aftermath — like his soul got drown with freezing cold water.

He couldn't feel anything.

He felt numb.

A wry smile crept onto his lips. Takao should have told him sooner. He should have said that he doesn't want this relationship anymore. There's no need to pretend that everything was alright. He doesn't need to call him and tell him that he needed to be back home. He should have just told him that he didn't need someone as cruel as him. No, scratch that, he should have said that he couldn't continue doing this with a boy, because even he find this kind of relationship disgusting.

It was disgusting.

Though he knew deep inside, that was not the issue. It was the fact that seeing Takao with a woman infuriates him the most. Because he had realized, as he continued observing the couple, it felt normal. It was natural for a man to be with a woman, after all.

Takao deserved something as normal as this. Takao deserved a woman.

Not a man as stoic as him.

But as the thought sinks in, he was bothered.

For the first time, Midorima Shintarou, the proud ace of Shutoku team, felt scared.

So he did the only thing cowards do — he fled.

Who would've have thought that his beloved Oha Asa would be the reason of breaking the promise he had stubbornly made with himself?

He had never thought of it at all.

Enough strolling down the memory lane, he chided himself. There was no use remembering the past. It has been a decade since it has occurred after all. Besides, that was not the reason of his impulsive plan of going back to Japan.

Midorima took his phone out of his front pocket, made different gestures to open it, popped the earphones on his ear, and played the Oha Asa prediction he recorded for today.

_Today is a typical day, isn't it? As for Cancers, this is not your day, unfortunately. Your compatibility with almost all of the signs is at worst. You would stumble upon unexpected events – places, people, even a situation you never thought of witnessing or happening. Be sure to have your lucky item beside you: Sakura. _

He pushed his phone back inside the front pocket of his jeans and looked around. The item was very specific, but vague at the same time. He was uncertain if the Oha Asa meant by 'Sakura' was the petal, or the tree itself. He had, of course tried using his spare Sakura Tea back in England, but he knew it was a wrong item. He just came back from work in the wee hours of today, and he had just walked in on someone making out on the hallway of his condominium.

The only thing that has occurred to him at that time was to go back to Japan and find this lucky item to spare himself from witnessing the unexpected. He just booked an immediate flight to Tokyo at that very moment; using the time travel to rest. (He had no sleep until now) He needed to find his lucky time or he would be tearing his hair out with the things he had been witnessing _and_ happening at this point.

There was a time when a middle-aged man had stood up to fix his things on the upper compartment of the airplane. He stood up at the side of his seat, standing on the tip of his toes. The worse thing was…the man seemed to forget to zip his pants up so he was forced to look to the other side of the seat where a rather attractive blonde woman was sleeping with her mouth wide open and a slim line of drool were coming out from the corner of her lips. When they arrived in Japan, he went to the comfort room to fix himself, only to be greeted by a scent of rotten eggs and a continuous sound of someone farting.

He checked his phone for the Tokyo time. It was now in the middle of the day.

He must need to find this _Sakura_ lucky item and get this done so he can go back to England with his sane still intact.

He would rather find his lucky item, instead of collecting random and ridiculous memories just because he didn't do anything with his power to locate this certain thing.

Midorima started moving, his lone luggage strolling behind him as he walks, but then he stopped.

He was not sure where to go first.

**xXx**

Reviews are all welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lured  
By: Stupiak Kitty**

* * *

I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. Just the story.

Stupiak Kitty wants to offer her sincerest apology for posting the unedited version of chapter 2. It was fixed now. Thank you for understanding.

* * *

_"I realized that it was useless to force your mind to forget someone if your heart has been taken along with them. Shin-chan did. He ran off with my heart." – _Takao Kazunari

* * *

**Chapter's Theme Song: Last Song (Yamai Cover)**

**xXx**

"Midorimacchi?!"

He stilled the moment he heard that familiar voice. He was certain it was who he thinks it is. He ignored the voice and continued to where his foot leads him, consoling himself that it was nothing but his imagination tricking him. He never reached two steps though, since a man with blonde locks stopped him from doing so. The said man was wearing an oversized sunglasses, but it was enough for him to tell that it was really who he thought it was.

The prediction of Oha Asa is occurring again, he noted.

Midorima tried his best not to roll his eyes when the newcomer exclaimed a surprised 'Oh' and giggled. He pushed his glasses up and turned his head away.

"It is Midorimacchi!" He squealed like an energetic kid. "It's been so long since I last saw you! I never expected to actually seeing you now."

He never gave him any reply, so the blonde man continued. "How have you been these past few years? Speaking of that, why didn't you tell us about your plan of moving out ten years ago?! You were gone out of the sudden. You just disappeared without telling, not even a call or a notice. If I haven't thought of raiding your house, we wouldn't have known that you went overseas to study! So mean, Midorimacchi! Takaocchi was devastated when he discovered about your sudden departure, you know."

He almost flinched at the mere mention of that certain name, but he just scowled. After all, it was all in the past. He consoled himself again.

"I see you haven't changed, Kise," He said instead, his voice cold and distant.

"You haven't even changed too, Midorimacchi!" Kise responded with a grin, suddenly forgetting his whining. "You're still bandaging your left fingers until now."

"I am required to take care of my fingers for the safety of my patient."

"Oh? Are you a doctor now?"

"A surgeon, to be exact," He replied.

"Really?" Kise squealed again. "It's great to know that! As expected of Midorimacchi!"

"Hmph," was his only reply.

Kise would have told him about his own profession if it wasn't for a familiar voice calling him out.

"Kise. Hurry up, will 'ya? You're going to be late for your flight."

If it wasn't for the usual bored voice, he might have thought that the tall person standing beside the airport's entrance was just a random person. The dark skin and his blue hair have given him away. Aomine was wearing a cap with his hair almost reaching his shoulders, looking bored as usual. Aomine merely nodded at him when he caught his eyes as though he acknowledged his presence.

"But it's been awhile since I last chatted with Midorimacchi!" was Kise's whine before being dragged forcefully inside the airport. Kise pouted before turning back to wave at him and mouthed, "See you again sometime soon!"

That was when he realized something; The way how familiar Aomine was holding Kise by the shoulders, before sliding his arms down to hold his hand as he drag him away from a gathering fan with a suitable amount of guards strolling behind them. It almost looked like Kise was treated like a star. Perhaps he _is _now.

The thing that made him more puzzled was Kise with Aomine. Was he the former's bodyguard now? The way he acted earlier was a giveaway. But it was inappropriate for Aomine to do that. Regarding the man's attitude, it would have been the other way around. Perhaps it was because they were actually together, the way how Aomine held Kise in a protective embrace was rather intimate in his eyes.

Midorima has no idea on how to react. Was he supposed to be surprised? Confused? Curious? In retrospect, it would be an understatement to say that he was surprised, thinking about the events that he had witnessed just in one day made him massage the bridge of his nose.

He needed to find that lucky item now.

**xXx**

The first place that he had in mind was Teiko, but there was no evidence of any Sakura tree there and it will take him two hours before he could reach the school. He disregarded the plan and went to the school he had last studied before he went off.

None.

No sign of _Sakura_ as well.

The last thing that he had in mind was Seirin. The school, as far as he remembered, was filled with cherry blossom trees. It was practically filled with Sakura, even the entrance was surrounded by the said tree. He just hoped that what Oha Asa meant by _Sakura_ was the actual petal of the flower, or he would force the airport staff to allow him to carry a portion of the cherry blossom tree back in England if it is not.

Midorima found himself at the centre of the school, pink petals of the cherry blossoms were scattered around the place. He proceeded to look for a flawless petal on the ground. Unsatisfied, he watched for a falling petal instead, reaching his hand out in the air to grab a certain petal, and then letting it fall on the ground if he's unhappy with the petal's form.

There were no students around at this time, and that pleased him. It would be awkward for him to tell his real reason of picking random petals from a certain school. And he's convinced that his presence would gain suspicious stare from the students lest they did find him there.

A random man picking out a _Sakura_ petal in the middle of the day is strange enough.

His eyebrows twitched the moment he had finally caught a flawless Sakura petal. It was light pink, almost white. The petal was pristine, no damaged can be detected unlike the previous petal that he caught.

This is it. He knew it was it.

He took his handkerchief out from his coat, unfolded it, and situated the petal on the middle before folding it again. He put the cloth back from his coat.

He started walking. Now that he had found his lucky item, it was time for him to go back to England. His business in Japan was already finished so he had no reasons to linger here.

He might have not admitted it to himself, but his heart drummed with worry with every second past. He had met his former teammate a while ago. He was sure he might bump into someone he knew if he didn't return soon. He was still uncomfortable of meeting them, especially _him — _with all those years that he had disappeared.

"Oof—" He was so lost into his thoughts that he didn't notice that someone was walking in front of him. He composed himself and gestured to help the person to stand. His words of apology halted inside him when he saw the person's face he just run into.

"Midorima-kun," The other man called as he finally noticed him too. Disbelief was visible on his face as well, but only with keen eyes could see the difference since he was looking at him with those usual deadpan eyes.

And all those years, he noticed, Kuroko didn't even grow an inch.

_The petal is not my lucky item. Perhaps it was the tree itself. _He mused in disbelief.

"You're Midorima-kun. Right?"

The sudden question made him cocked a curious brow. "And I suppose you are Kuroko," He said that with a hint of sarcasm.

Kuroko simply shook his head, as though telling him that it's not what he was supposed to mean. "Pardon my manners. I was just surprised to see Midorima-kun loitering around the Seirin's premises. I thought I was just imagining things."

With all those years, Kuroko was still straightforward. And formal. "Hmph. Surprised is an understatement for today. I should have expected to see you in Seirin sooner or later," He pushed the centre of his glasses up. "And I'm not 'loitering around' as you claim. It's been ages since I had been to Japan so I got lost and found myself here."

"I see you haven't changed a bit."

That was the second time he had heard that. He was tempted to say it back to Kuroko as well. But he didn't. Instead, he decided to walk away from the school like he intended to do in the first place. There's no need for any formalities, is there? Before he could do that, however, Kuroko spoke.

"What are you doing here, Midorima-kun?"

His eyebrows twitched with the question. "I told you I got lost."

"I'm not asking you that," Kuroko responded. "I was talking about the reason why you came back. Are you staying here for good?"

He adjusted his glasses again. He was actually tempted to say 'It's none of your business.' but he stilled himself. "What are _you_ doing here instead?" He asked back.

"If it isn't obvious, I teach here Japanese Literature in Seirin," Kuroko answered. Now that he mentioned it, he quickly noticed Kuroko's appearance. He was hugging a big pile of folders and papers. He also noted Kuroko's pendant dangling on his neck; a ring.

"I see," was his only reply. He needed to get out of here. Fast. He had this feeling that Kise and Kuroko were not the only people he would meet this day.

First of, he needed to find his lucky item and be off.

"You don't have to look like I'll probe you anytime soon," Kuroko said, his voice in usual monotone but he can sense something along that. He was not aware that he was pulling out a face like that. "I'm not a nosy person. If Midorima-kun is not comfortable to share his reason of going back to Japan after a decade, then I will respect that. After all, we're not really close, are we? If you don't mind, I'll be going first. I still have to check the children's project. It was nice meeting you here, even just for a while, and a little unexpected."

Kuroko bowed before walking away.

He just stared at Kuroko's back as he departed, then he pushed his glasses up before turning away as well.

His main concern for today was to find his lucky item.

He was beginning to be tick off with these nonstop reminders.

**xXx**

Kagami smiled as soon as the taste of his newly made bar food touched his tongue. He was satisfied with this one. It was nothing like the earlier snacks that he made.

He set it aside for later, grabbing the hand towel on the counter and used it to clean his hands. He used another unsoiled cloth to clean the counter afterwards.

A year after he graduated, Kagami had spent his ass hard on keeping the fire as a constant enemy. Saving lives and as well as their houses was his top priority at that time. Though doing that kind of job is hard and risky. There's one time when he was trapped inside this certain building they were trying to save. He couldn't not get out no matter what. He thought that it was already the end, his last day on earth. If it wasn't for another set of reinforcements, his remains might have been turn into ashes. His body might have been charred and lifeless now.

A hideous scar on his lower limb was a reminder of that ghastly incident.

With enough money resting in his bank and a help of some friends, he quit the job and settled on much safer occupation.

He could say that half-owning a small bar & restaurant is not easy as it seems like, but dealing with drunken patrons is much more effortless than fighting the surging fire without any promises of his safety.

"Welcome to Sakura Bistro!" He heard the animated voice of Koganei outside, as well as the clattering sounds of busy street and shrill music before it faded as the door closed up.

He greeted the newcomer, fetched the menu from the corner of the counter and lent it for browsing. Since it was still early, the place was empty save for him and the man.

He glanced up through the glass window and saw Koganei giving him a 'thumbs up' gesture before he proceeds on handing out promotional gift with Mitobe on his side.

Today was their second day for business so to let the trade going, they decided to give out pamphlets and key holders for starters. As for his former upper class men, they've offered help as soon as they knew Kagami's business plan.

"I want this one, please," The man pointed a certain set of food on the menu, but he point to another set of food. "Oh, I think I want this one instead. No, I changed my mind. Let's see…"

"Why don't you try this…uh…sir?" Kagami pointed a name listed on the top right of the menu, a little awkward. "People seem to order this a lot since…uh…yesterday."

"Then I shall get this one."

Kagami nodded, picking the menu book and headed to the entrance door instead. He knocked twice. Mitobe looked at him on cue, setting the remaining key chains onto Koganei's hand before proceeding inside the kitchen station.

It has been their routine since he got this pub running.

Since their business was selling both food & beverages, Mitobe was of great help since his senpai was known to be rather good in cooking. Kagami can make edible food himself, but he was not confident enough to offer it to random people save for Kuroko. He can settle on making drinks and little cocktail snacks for the meantime.

After all, Takao was a great teacher when it comes to bartending.

He needed more lessons for handling customers, though.

Sakura Bistro was not a creative name for a pub, but his business colleagues had decided that it was a perfect name for starters.

Kagami reminded him of Seirin whenever he heard the word Sakura, since the school was filled of the aforementioned tree. Perhaps that was the place where he first met…

"Kuroko!" He looked up as he heard Koganei's cheerful voice, together with the said person stepping in. He can hear the words "You're unusually early today" and "_Otsukare_" before the door closes.

"Yo," He greeted. Kuroko chose a stool near him, putting his bag on his lap after.

He shares the half part of the pub with Kuroko. As far as his mind could remember, they have been together for a decade now — if he recall how long he had known him. They were even living together. Though, Kagami refuses to call him as 'Living partner' despite their current situation. He called it 'Living' together. They still treat each other as friends, a business partner, and a special person within their lives.

They support and respect each other's decision. That's how their relationship works with all those years that they've gone through.

Either of them was keen of recording special days save for their birthdays. He couldn't even remember the day when they've been officially together. That was not the source of having a good relationship.

As long as their connection is strong, they are contented.

Despite that, they had a special thing that symbolizes how strong their connection is; a silent promise of eternal bond of both Shadow and Light.

"What up? You came early," Kagami asked after Kuroko settled on sitting on the stool in front of him instead. He was only greeted by an eerie silence, so he spoke again. "Did something happen? Headache? Stomach pain? A sudden meeting perhaps?"

Kagami was now aware how serious Kuroko's expression is by now.

He usually wore this kind of look whenever something unexpected has happened in school; such as a failing grade or one of his students was called to guidance — even a little hitch like someone confessing to him. He was a thoughtful teacher, and he had advised him not to let these things bother him.

Kuroko looked up to his serious thinking and saw a plate with Chili French Toast in front of him. He looked up further more to see Kagami nudging his head toward the food.

"I made that awhile ago. Eat that up and tell me how it is," Then he proceed on making a quick drink – the drink he always do whenever Kuroko's like this. He watched with amused eyes when Kuroko simply poked his food with the fork. He put the glass in front of him after it was done. "Here, you can share the whole story later. Enjoy yourself with these treats for now."

Silence overwhelmed the place for a whole minute.

"He's here," Kuroko mumbled.

"Did you say something?" He asked, continuing with his task of cleaning the cocktail glasses and putting it on their respective place.

"Kagami-kun is right," Kuroko cut the silence again, ignoring the treats before him and chose to look at him. "Something did happen earlier."

"Oh?" He cocked a teasing brow. He felt that he needed to do this to ease the sudden gloominess evoking from Kuroko. "Was it the usual someone-has-confessed-and-I-don't-know-how-to-reject-them dilemma?"

Kuroko gave him a chiding frown. "No, you're wrong. I didn't cut off the remaining half-hour of my work just because of that."

"So what is?" He frowned as well, wiping the counter now. He knew how dedicated Kuroko could be with his current work. It was not like him to cut off the remaining hour of his work with petty reasons.

Something critical must have happened that triggered him to do that. Curiosity was boiling inside him now.

"I saw Midorima-kun earlier this day."

His head snapped back to Kuroko that his neck hurt a little, his mouth hanging open. The news alarmed every nerves resting inside him.

He observed Kuroko's face, searching for a sign that it was only a part of how-to-shock-Kagami-kun prank. But knowing his lover for a very long time, he knew how genuine this news is. This person probably doesn't even know how jokes works in the first place.

Despite that, he found himself uttering the words that first came into mind.

"Y-you're joking."

He noticed how Kuroko pursed his lips and how he narrowed his eyes a little. His look was screaming how idiotic Kagami's words have sounded, but he didn't waste his time to comment and continued. "I saw Midorima-kun wandering around Seirin. His sudden appearance caught me off-guard that I babbled things I shouldn't have said. Though I'm sure that he will never take that as a hint, considering how stupid he can be sometimes."

"I never expected him to be back," was Kagami's dazed reply after a moment of silence. He would have laughed his ass off and point out how ridiculous it just sounded if it wasn't Kuroko declaring these things. "It was…I thought…Damn. Fuck that bastard."

Midorima coming back to Japan after disappearing God only knows where was very shocking news to them.

More to that, it's not Kuroko when he was this anxious. He was the most patient and passive person that he has ever met unless when a certain circumstances has truly angered him.

Knowing the real reason of Kuroko's worry is making him worry as well. Instead of commenting furthermore, he just reached out a hand to shuffle the blue locks of his lover.

"You shouldn't let this matter worry you, Kuroko," He said. Kuroko pushed it away but his stubborn hands found the spot where he was messing Kuroko's hair again. "That man was made of complicated cells. Unless you wanted to look older than your age and sport wrinkles around your face, you should leave this matter to the people concern."

"That was the most sensible thing I heard kagami-kun say," Kuroko pushed the hands away again and started fixing his hair.

"Oi—Kuroko, what do you mean by that!?"

Kuroko just ignored him as he continued, "And I think that we're already involved with any matter concerning Midorima-kun the moment when Takao-kun helped us own Sakura Bistro."

That words made Kagami stilled in a fleet second.

Kuroko was actually right. Takao did help them claim this bar. It if wasn't for him, they would still be working their asses off as a firefighter and a teacher until now.

In fact, Takao had the most shares between the three of them. Though despite that, he simply made Kagami as the head owner of the pub. Telling them that he has no future handling something as serious as handling a bar, and he's more than satisfied by staying as a regular band performing at the pub every night.

Takao works as a vocalist with his own band and managed by the members alone. They were not as popular as some of the bands are, but their fame was enough to keep their bar busy. In fact, yester night, the actual opening of the Sakura Bistro, was a great success.

Kagami had to admit that it was because of his band's influence.

Since they've known the guy for years, Takao's love interest was really not a secret book within the Seirin, his previous teammates, and even the rest of the former Generation of Miracles.

Takao, until now, was desperately in love with Midorima.

Even after a decade.

Even with the fact that Midorima just disappeared without telling anyone, even Takao, the real reason why.

Even though most of his concern friends had informed him that there was no chance for Midorima to come back after all those years that he had gone missing.

He and Kuroko had been quite close with all those years, even despite the fact that they are the entire rival in the court in their younger years. Or how their personality opposes the other. Kagami was, albeit slowly, had come to like Takao even though he tend to talk a lot.

Despite that, Takao was only open to Kuroko when it comes to things such as romance. Perhaps he knew how dense Kagami is regarding that.

That didn't offend him.

He'd be aware of Takao's problem eventually anyway since he was the only person who Kuroko shares everything.

Midorima's sudden disappearance was a mystery to all of them.

Seeing Midorima in Japan had made him confused and curious at the same time. This was not Kagami's business to intrude, as he told Kuroko the same, but this unexpected comeback is making him intrigued nonetheless.

"Do you intend of telling Takao this…this sudden Midorima attack? Was that the reason why you came early?" He asked Kuroko, his split eyebrow twitched in surprise as he saw Kuroko nursing the half-empty glass of his.

He watched Kuroko as he gulped the glass dry before offering it to him as though he was asking for refill.

"Whoa, Kuroko…"

He simply nudged the glass, ignoring Kagami's confused frown. Kuroko was not the heavy drinker type, so this abrupt change of Kuroko's character is making him confused, if not entirely puzzled.

"What? Are you Takao now?" He tried jesting, but it was only met with Kuroko's blank expression.

"I just want to gather enough bravery before facing the inevitable."

"Bravery? You're making it sound like you'd participate in a battle later," Kagami remarked, giving him the glass filled with soda instead. Kuroko frowned as soon as the taste flooded his mouth. "And what does drinking got to do with that? Isn't being sober the safest way of telling this to him?"

Kuroko mouthed a word that he suspected was 'Baka'. "I'm not trying to get drunk, Kagami-kun. I just want the spirits to boost my confidence. I'm afraid I don't have enough power to inform this sort of information to Takao if I'm clear-headed."

"But—"

"You don't need to worry about that, Kuroko."

A familiar voice sounded from the kitchen door.

Kagami turned around and saw Takao resting his back on the edge, his body relaxed compared to their apprehensive one. He didn't even notice him coming. He suspected Takao used the back door entrance as he always does.

Both of them eyed Takao as he sauntered toward the stool next to Kuroko.

Kagami complied rather awkwardly when he asked for a typical concoction. Worry flooded his body — if it was because of Takao _tasting_ his creation or something else, he's uncertain.

Kuroko sent a look to Kagami, as if he knew what has been running inside his mind.

"Whoa, Kagami!" Takao exclaimed with his usual cheery voice, followed by an impressed laugh. "This is good! You've improved yet again. I'm so proud of you, I think I'm gonna cry," He faked a sniffing sound, before raising his glass and grinned. "I knew my decision of teaching you the skills I acquired when I was still studying bartending was the right choice. Free drinks are the best! Especially the delicious one."

Kagami was loss of words, contemplating whether to frown or be thrilled with the compliment. "T-thanks, I…I guess."

However, Kuroko didn't let that go.

"Takao-kun,"

"Hmm?" Takao was engrossed with his drink all the while studying their set menu.

"What do you mean with your words awhile ago?" Kuroko inquired with his usual monotone voice, but Kagami could notice how serious he is now. "Did you, by any chance…"

"What? Knew Shin-chan's sudden comeback?" Takao said, his voice unwavering. His eyes tore away from the set menu and looked up. He snorted as he saw their frozen state. "What's with that reaction?"

"H-how…?"

"Pft, you guys were so serious you didn't even notice me. I guess our souls have been switched without us knowing," He laughed, nudging a playful elbow to Kuroko.

Kuroko and Kagami exchanged glances. "How much did you overhear, Takao-kun?"

"Hmmm? More than enough," Takao grinned. He nursed his half-filled glass. "I have you know that I've been aware about this news before I eavesdropped on the both of you. You can stop looking like a thief that has been caught red-handed you know."

That only triggered the both of them to gawk at him, surprised.

"What? More startled looks?" Takao asked, almost exasperated. "You should know how vast my _contacts _are by now."

"Obviously," Kagami mumbled.

Kuroko elbowed him before turning to Takao. "Who exactly told you that Mido—_he_ came back?"

It shouldn't have surprised Kuroko that someone, an acquaintance at that, had already seen Midorima lingering in Japan. But it surprised him nevertheless.

"Kise," was Takao's simple reply.

On second thought, it was not really a surprise.

"Are…aren't you a bit worried?" Kagami interjected out of a sudden. As much as he hated saying this, he was more worried than the actual person involve.

"Worry? Why should I worry?"

"He _came_ back. That thought alone should at least worry you."

"Should I ask why?" Takao answered. "Is he sick? Did he come back with an incurable disease? Was he a lifeless carcass when he got here? He's none of those, was he? So there is nothing to worry about."

"Goddamn it!" The glasses on the counter rattled as Kagami slammed his fist on it. He ignored the startled glance of the lone customer as he continued to glare at Takao. He was tempted to yank him by his shirt collar and shake him so hard his brain would fall off. "The guy who disappeared on you is already here. That dumbass Midorima has returned after ten years! And that's the only thing that you'll say?"

"Kagami-kun," came Kuroko's soft reproach, but he was ignored.

"Was it wrong for him to come back in Japan?" Takao asked with a confused frown, but Kuroko could notice the tension on his shoulders, and the faint trembling of his lips as though he was trying to control his emotions as well. "This is his hometown. Coming back here even after disappearing for a decade is not as surprising as you claim to be. This is his first home, after all."

Kagami inhaled deeply as though he was trying to control himself. "Okay, you're not worried. I will try to understand that. But shouldn't this sudden comeback of his intrigue you? He's here, lingering in Japan. There's a chance that the two of you might see each other soon - considering how Kuroko had seen him in Seirin earlier. If I were you, I'd be angry and demand why the fuck did he run off without even telling me why. Yet you act as if nothing is ever wrong. What's wrong with you?"

"I've been fine until a certain idiot here came lecturing me about trivial things," Takao mumbled.

"You call this trivial?" Kagami spat, his voice raising its tone. "You call Midorima's comeback trivial? Ass. You're the idiot one not me. You're not being true to yourself."

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko chided, but no one seemed to notice it.

"You're the only one who's making this a big deal," Takao retorted. His voice has started to reveal the emotions he had tried to cover up. "What's with you and your sudden concern with my problem anyway?"

"So you are realizing this as your problem now?"

Takao made a startled noise on the back of his throat. He focused himself on the glass in front of him instead and deadpanned. "Not quite,"

"Oh right. Why would this sudden Midorima issue affect you, anyway?" Kagami sneered. His temper was already rising. He was pissed to the fact that this certain issue has made his bluenette lover fret, while the actual person involve was acting like a little shit. "You've told Kuroko about your feelings to that bastard, yet I've seen you together with lots of people with varied genders for as longs as I've known you. Now that he's here, you act like you don't give a fucking damn. I don't understand you, man. Fuck, organize your feelings will you?"

Something inside Takao snapped. It was as if the barrier of Takao's dam of emotions buried within him has been shattered, creating a series of various emotions twirling inside his mind.

Then it came out, and nothing can seem stop it now.

"And what do you want me to do, Kagami?" He snapped, equaling the tone of Kagami's. "Are you expecting me to weep and shed tears onto your counter now? Do you want to see how vulnerable I am when it comes to that man? Huh!?"

"That was not—"

"Hold your tongue," He raised a hand, glaring at the red-haired man. "I don't want to hear any of your babblings anymore, it's hurting my ears. You forced me to do this, so I will gladly oblige. I'm not being true to myself, you say? You want the truth? Then open your damn ears and hear this: I'm not fucking okay!" His voice echoed around the pub. But he doesn't care. He didn't mind anything except for the urge to burst into a series of searing emotions. "What do you know about how I feel, anyway? What do you guys know about how I really feel!?"

Everything around him stayed silent. Except him.

"Do you know how hard it was to breathe the moment I've received Kise's text? No! Do you know what is like to have your ex-lover from ten years come back after leaving you without any reasons or even a proper goodbye? Do you know how many times I've told myself to forget Shin-chan and act like I'm fine every single day? Do you know how hard it was to pretend that the person I bed with was Shin-chan?

"You have no idea what's it like to have the only person you longed for existing only inside your dreams, then waking up alone and miserable. You don't understand why I chose to be my usual self even if the inside of me is dying. No. You don't fucking know that because you're not me!"

Takao clenched his fist. "That…that day when I found out that he's gone, I felt like someone just stab me in the back, felt like my body had forgotten how to function. I couldn't even feel my heart back then. I felt dead," The soft light of the pub glisten through Takao's sharp eyes, making him appear as if he was about to cry. "He never said anything. His parents didn't even know the exact reason why he went to England. The only thing they said was Shin-chan had decided to take up Medicine overseas. He can just stay and study it here, right? Yet…yet…" He sighed. "I can't remember anything I did that could have triggered him to leave me just like that.

"I always question myself: Did Shin-chan hate me deep down? Did he even love me in the first place? I wouldn't know since he never said that word, not even once. Did he suddenly realize that he was not comfortable having a strange relationship with guy? And he doesn't know how to tell it to me so he just left? Was it because I failed to pull him home on that certain day? I know how stubborn and dense Shin-chan could be, but he was not a shallow person. He must have had deep reasons for him to do that.

"Am I really that bad? For someone like Shin-chan to leave me. I'd spent my time with another person, flinging with someone, anyone who's attracted to me. I realized that it was not it. I must have annoyed him too much that's why he left. I tried waiting, you know. You clearly know that Kuroko, right?"

The bluenette nodded in response. He couldn't find his voice right now.

"Time has passed but there's no Shin-chan coming home," Takao went on. "Days turned to months - months had become years. That was when I said to myself that it's hopeless to wait for someone who simply ran away without any goodbyes. I forced my mind to forget him and tried to focus on someone rather than him. I have learned to block him on my mind. For a time. It didn't last long though - because I realized that it was useless to force your mind to forget someone if your heart has been taken along with them. Shin-chan did. He ran off with my heart.

"Now that he really came back, how am I supposed to react with that? Should I be happy? Worried? Afraid? I only did the only thing I'm familiar with."

Takao took his seat again, cradled his long-forgotten drink and sighed. "I don't understand myself too, Kagami. I don't know how to organize my feelings. Everything's jumble when it comes to Shin-chan."

Silence filled the whole Sakura Bistro. No one dared to speak. Only the clinking of the clock and the faint noises from outside accompanied them.

Takao secretly rub the corner of his eyes, wiping away his silent tears. Kuroko stared at the counter, while Kagami had his head bowed down.

The piercing silence was cut by the cheerful greeting of Koganei followed by a string of new customers.

Kuroko stood and assist them. Kagami on the other hand froze as he noticed Kuroko's sharp knowing glance toward him.

Silence overwhelmed the both of them again.

"I-I'm sorry, man," Kagami said after awhile. Stuttering the words with low rumble, but it was enough for Takao to hear it. "M-my words…I didn't mean it. I was just…It w-was—ah damn it. Just sorry,"

"I'm sorry too, Kagami," Takao sighed. "It's just that I have a shitty day is all. I don't mind your words, though. I know you didn't mean it."

Kagami looked up, guilt on his eyes. "Are you—"

"It's fine, really," Takao offered a reassuring smile. Kagami relaxed a little with that.

"Everything's going to be alright, Takao-kun."

The both of them looked to their side and saw Kuroko - seriousness was etched on their faces. For the first time, they were not surprised with Kuroko's sudden appearance.

"I fucking hope that it will," was Kagami's reply.

"Seconded," Takao interjected. He glanced at the clock after awhile and smirked. His usual cheery demeanor was now back. He hooked his arms around Kuroko and spoke. "Well, shall we proceed to serious business now? The pub is starting to get busy, and the guys will be here any minute now," He was talking about his band mates, they presumed. "We'll play our latest song later."

"I'll be looking forward to hear that, Takao-kun."

**xXx**

Takao's voice actor is a lead singer, and I noticed that Takao himself is fond of music. Having a band best suits him. See you next chapter!

Yuuchan – Yo! Thanks for the review! Haha. See? Takao in my story has a band as well. XD Remember Tattsun's picture that you liked? You'll see how it inspired this story on the next chapters ~

(This was my original message for you. XD)


	3. Chapter 3

**Lured  
By: Stupiak Kitty**

* * *

Yuuchan – this is it. :D

Thank you for the reviews, favs and follows!

This chapter was inspired with OLDCODEX's song, Tag on the Strain. I do not own anything, except for the story and my account, of course.

O.C. warnings.

I'm laughing. Pork cutlet was the result of lazy writing.

* * *

_He sometimes wished that he would just wake up and all of the time he had spent without Takao was just a terrifying dream._

* * *

**Chapter's Theme Song: Tag on the Strain - OLDCODEX**

**XxX**

Midorima was not sure how would he call his current emotion at the moment. He was pissed that he wanted to laugh. He was still in the state of disbelief. Everything ludicrous was happening to him.

The fault was the missing lucky item.

It was absurd enough that he almost gave in to the urge of butting his head on a nearby wall repeatedly until he was convinced that this unlucky fate was nothing but a rotten nightmare.

It all happened when he went to the arcade hall after the Seirin incident, hoping to see his lucky item there - it was one of the places he remembered going whenever he's in dire need of his lucky item.

What he'd found instead was trouble.

A random woman had asked him to pretend that they were together just to chase off her latest ex. He tried ignoring the woman, but she was too persuasive and a hoodlum-like man was really causing the woman fear.

He had no choice but to comply.

Luckily, there were no familiar faces on that particular place at that time.

Though instead of continuing to his task of finding his lucky item and be home, he was forced to spend his time with the random woman. They went to several places; movie house, shopping mall, bowling grounds – anything that the woman requests. He had to pay with all of the expenses however.

It was when he realized that he had been set-up.

One moment they were eating in a certain restaurant. The next, he found himself resting inside a foreign room. He awoke lightheaded and in a dizzy state.

When he looked around, he noticed that he was not wearing anything except for his pants. There was blood on the sheets, and the random woman by earlier was desperately clinging on the telephone hanged on the corner.

Her face was filled with tears, her look unfitting. She refused to look him in the eyes.

He had no chance of sorting out his confusion the moment they were raided by police force.

He was still in state of lethal shock and bewilderment as the random woman narrated her own version of what has transpired; _he_, Midorima Shintarou, a known surgeon in England, had forced this random woman to spend the night with her.

The supposed-ex was surprisingly present inside the police booth, supporting the story of the woman.

_He_ became the ex instead. _He, _who came back to his own country to find his lucky item,became the villain of these unknown barbarians.

He just sat there, his astonishment made him silent.

The police was convinced to put him in jail, and he had almost burst into laughter for that. However, the two boors had something else in mind. The woman was asking for compensation in exchange of withdrawing his assumed sentence, which he simply agreed.

He should call a reliable lawyer for this.

They're slandering his name, accusing him of something he wouldn't even dreamt of doing.

They ruined his plan of returning to England as early as possible. He let them get away. He simply let them point their fingers to him and left with half of his money on their pockets.

He blamed his headache for his stupidity.

Now he found himself wandering around the busy street of Tokyo night.

Different establishments ranging from clubs to restaurants were full of life. Blinding colors of neon lights pierced his tired eyes. People shot him various looks of curiosity and intrigue as he passed by, but he was certain the luggage strolling behind him was the reason why.

Perhaps that was the cause of his sudden predicament earlier this day. They've spotted him as a target – a native coming home from a foreign land.

He pushed his glasses up and halted.

Finding for a hotel to spend the night is a right choice at the moment. That was not his original plan, but he knew that he needed to do this. He had to let this day pass or he might found himself spending his time inside an asylum.

He was tired for this ridiculous game of fate.

First, he needed to fill his empty stomach.

**xXx**

Midorima booked a single suite inside the hotel he had first come across. The inside of the room was fine, cozy, not much the same with his room in England, but it was fine.

Nothing he can't endure.

He had worse.

He situated his luggage on the side of the bed, snatched his pair of clean clothes and a towel and went to bathe himself.

He needed that lush pampering tonight

He went outside to eat after awhile. He wore a cream colored-jacket with green undershirt. He tugged at his scarf before pushing his glasses up.

Different restaurants were scattered around the hotel.

He would lie to himself if he didn't admit that he had missed the distinct taste of authentic Japanese delicacies. Since it has been a long time since he had visited his hometown, he might as well enjoy the nightlife. This will be the last time he'll be coming back after all.

He would deal with his flight tomorrow morning.

His plan for tonight is to fill his empty stomach, go back to the hotel, sleep and be ready for tomorrow. His life is in danger without his lucky item.

He hoped that nothing terrible would happen right away.

Everything went fine, apparently. He didn't see anyone coddling at the middle of hotel's hallway. No random woman came up and asked him to pose as her boyfriend.

There was one thing that he found extremely hard, however. He walked, observing every corner of the street as he went by. The place was cramped with various kind of restaurant; he's having a hard time picking one.

He continued cruising along the busy street, until a certain eatery had caught his attention.

_Sakura Bistro._

The enormous sign situated above the entrance said. There was a medium signboard placed on the corner as well. Pink and white balloons surrounded the establishment. Different flower arrangements were organized at the side.

The restaurant was probably new, he noted. One of their employers was giving out what supposed to be pamphlets and a suspiciously looking thing that looked more like a keychain.

He stilled and squinted.

There was one thing that came into mind.

_Lucky item._

Perhaps there's still hope with his miserable fate tonight.

The cheery voice of the man filled his ears as he approached the building. His eyebrow arched a little when the man gaped at him. Fear and disbelief were visible on his face.

Maybe he was just intimidated by his height, he thought. Midorima was already accustomed of that idea so he let it go and offered his hands.

The man only gawked at him, altering his gaze toward his hands and face.

"The keychain," He said, gesturing the item.

"O-oh," The man handed it to him and scratched his head.

He never wasted time and observed the item.

He squinted at it, bringing it closer to his face. It was rectangular. There was a small Sakura blossom in between a crystal-like box, making it look like it's trapped inside. He turned it around. The restaurant's name was engraved on the backside.

Perhaps this is what he was looking for the entire time.

He glanced at the store's employee on cue.

He caught the man staring and squirmed. He observed him instead. The man before was quite familiar. He thought he'd seen him somewhere but he couldn't put the idea together.

The thought was forgotten as he pushed the entrance door of the Sakura Bistro. The man opened it wider for him, a little hesitant.

He blinked as the cooler air greeted his face.

The place was rather large for a pub, and the place is crowded, if not entirely. He approached a lone table on the right; it was an ideal area for him since it was isolated from the smoking crowd.

He noticed a small stage from the far left of the area as he walked.

Different instruments were already set up, but the musicians were yet to be seen. Perhaps later, he thought. They settled on putting a smooth jazz melody for the time being.

He pushed his glasses up with his right as he perched himself comfortably on the chair. He didn't have to wait long for someone to approach him.

However…

"K-kuroko," His voice came out as strained and somewhat shock. His eyebrows twitched in displeasure, clutching the Sakura holder in his hands.

Obviously, it was not what he's looking for. He had this urge to throw it away and leave the place as soon as possible.

He was not expecting to meet Kuroko in a place like this. What's with him and _Sakura_, anyway?

He never dreamt of seeing the man twice at the same day.

"M-Midorima-kun," Kuroko said after recovering from being caught off guard. "I…_domo._ Fancy meeting you again."

"Hmph. Fate has a funny sense of humor," He almost rolled his eyes. "I didn't know you are the _pub_-type. What are _you_ even doing here?"

"I'm welcoming you."

The words were spoken a little fast, he didn't catch it.

"Come again?"

Kuroko looked at him in the eyes, his usual blank gaze irritating him. "I'm here to welcome you to Sakura Bistro," Then he gave him a black-colored book to prove his point. "Here's the menu."

_What? _

"I'm leaving," He stood up and prepared to leave, but stilled and took his seat again. He didn't want to widen the possibility of experiencing ridiculous _events_ yet again.

He came here to eat. He might as well do that. Never mind the fact that Kuroko is here, working on a pub.

He snatched the set menu on the table and browse, his brows knitting together.

"Improbable," He muttered as he scan for the available food. "This is too unreal."

"Are you saying something, Midorima-kun?"

He stole a glance at Kuroko before glaring at the menu again. "I can't believe you actually choose to part-time in such places like this. Do you not find it a bit of a conflict with your current job? You work as a teacher, for heaven's sake."

He was not worried for Kuroko. He was still in state of shock that he saw Kuroko in strange places like this.

It was not like him.

"Ah. You're getting the wrong idea, Midorima-kun," said Kuroko. Midorima frowned at him. "I'm not here for part-time job. I'm the owner of this place. Well… with Kagami-kun and…" He cleared his throat, changing the subject suddenly. "Sakura Bistro's grand opening was held yesterday. We're still searching for potential employees so I'm helping for the mean time."

Midorima froze, couldn't believe what he had just heard.

_Really?_

_Is this for real?_

_You would stumble upon unexpected events – places, people, even a situation you never thought of witnessing or happening._

The words on his prediction came running inside his mind on cue.

Oha Asa was never wrong indeed.

It never failed to surprise him.

"This is too unreal," Midorima massaged the bridge of his nose, suddenly exhausted. "Coming back here is a terrible idea."

Kuroko simply looked at him, wary.

He picked the set menu again and scanned for potential dinner. He must accept what fate has bestowed upon him. Scowling, he glanced up to where Kuroko is. "What's the best seller here?"

"We don't have any best selling meal yet since this is merely our second day of business, but I can recommend you this one," Said Kuroko, pointing a certain meal on the menu. "But if you are allergic to sea foods, then I suppose you can try our pork cutlet. Most of our customers are ordering that particular meal."

He just nodded, telling him to write it down which he easily complied.

He noticed how Kuroko's monotone voice complemented his work. He sounded like he has been doing this his entire life.

There was no way he would voice it out, though.

"Anything else?" Kuroko asked, pen on his hand.

"Do you have any red bean soup available here?"

"Mngh…" Kuroko blinked, a sudden thought came inside his mind.

_"Oi, Takao, why do we have red bean soup for concoctions?" Kagami asked. _

_They were now arranging the bistro for tomorrow's grand opening. _

_Kagami was assigned for setting up the bar counter, while Kuroko and Takao were helping the Senpais for the table arrangement and decorations._

_"Huh? What?" Takao looked at the object Kagami was holding. He scratched his head after awhile. "Eh? My bad, my bad. That was supposed to be mine. I must have misplaced it."_

_"Really? You're drinking this weird stuff?"_

_"Of course not! I'm not sacrificing my taste buds for that."_

_Kagami shot him a confused look. "Then why do you have this in the first place?"_

_"Sort of a memento," Takao smiled a lopsided smile. _

_"Huh? You're weird, man."_

Kuroko looked at Midorima, amazed.

He was now fully convinced how important Midorima is to his friend.

"We have," he spoke after awhile. "but I'm afraid it's not for sale."

Midorima frowned. "What's the point of having red bean soup if you are not going to sell it?"

"Because it's someone's important keepsake," Kuroko replied, ignoring his frown of confusion. "Is that all?"

He sighed. "One order of wine, then,"

Kuroko wrote it up. "Anything else you want?"

"That's all." He answered.

"Okay then. Please wait for awhile," Kuroko bowed before proceeding to the door on the far right.

Before he could turn his gaze away however, his eyes automatically went on the left side, the part where it was crowded.

But his gaze lingered on the bar counter.

Even with dim light, he could still recognize the flaming red hair and the intense gaze of the man glaring at him.

_Kagami._

He returned the glare with equal intensity, and then his eyes moved to the farthest corner to the left where the small stage was situated.

The band performing for tonight was starting to set up.

He observed them as he wait for his supposed meal.

They were laughing and talking as they test their instruments one after the other. They were but a moving blur with Midorima's eyesight, but he froze as he recognized something familiar.

_Someone._

He scowled, turning his gaze away before shoving his glasses up.

_It's not him. _He thought. _It was just my eyes mocking me again._

Within those years of living his life outside Japan, there was a time where all he could see was Takao.

His mind taunted him of Takao.

Whenever he saw a man with short and black locks, he thought it was _him_. Whenever he heard a cheerful laugh, he would turn around, expecting to see him grinning and waving at him.

He knew it was impossible.

There was no way Takao would take chances and follow him to England. Some part of his heart, however, was aware that he had longed for it to happen.

He sometimes wished that he would just wake up and all of the time he had spent without Takao was just a terrifying dream.

This disturbing sick habit of seeing him whenever, wherever he was, has been plaguing his mind within all those years he had stayed in England.

He perfectly knew, all right…

Takao's haunting him again.

He must get used to this by now.

There's no point of ignoring the deep ache he felt within his chest, though.

Going back to Japan only brought him nostalgia and distress.

**xXx**

"Kazu, do you want to come over at my place after this?"

Takao looked up from the amplifier he was working on and gave Akihiro - their drummer - an amused cock of brow. The side of his mouth quirked and gave him a nod of affirmation.

He already knew what he was up to the moment he was the subtle twinkle of his eyes.

Akihiro was the only person in the band who perfectly knew about his gender preference. Or he thought it was. It's either the other guys were aware or they just don't care, it was all beyond him.

He never intended to keep it as a secret, after all.

It wasn't as if they would take their current relationship to the next level. It was far than that. There was no actual _relationship_ going on between.

Both of them were just linked physically - no strings attached, as what they called.

They would sometimes call each other, go out for late lunch, spending time around the park or seeing a movie, and then their usual camaraderie would always lead to a little tumble on the bed.

Their set-up doesn't affect their friendship and the band.

It was never an issue for him, even for Akihiro since they perfectly know how their current relationship works.

_They_ were open with each other.

Both of them were just tools to burst the desire off their bodies.

Akihiro had the perfect timing, he must admit. What else should he spend his night off but exhausting himself with a one night roll in hay.

It was more charming than spending the night at home, alone and lonely, and dwelling on Shin-chan's sudden visit.

The only man his heart wanted.

Now that he thought about it, maybe he was not in love with Shin-chan anymore. Perhaps it was just his body talking - the need to touch him after all these years of longing for that one body.

His heart was just shitting him. He knew it.

Though he wouldn't feel like shit if that was true. He wouldn't have exploded in front of Kagami and Kuroko earlier.

_Argh._

All these confusing things were making his head throb.

He groaned, caressing the side of his head. He must have drunk more than his usual intake of liquor earlier. His mind was now having a hard time functioning as well. His thoughts were flowing everywhere.

"Oi, you alright?" He heard Mairo says. He saw him mending his guitar on tune as he glimpsed at him. "Do you want to rest for awhile? I can sub for you. You look like shit, and gonna pass out any moment."

_You look like shit. _

_Yeah, that's the exact word to explain myself now. _He thought.

Despite that, Takao chuckled, ignoring the hammering twinge inside his head. He stood up, almost wobbly, before hooking an arm around Mairo. "It's cool, man, just a little tipsy. The world is somewhat spinny but I can still perform. Heck, I can sing even with a hangover. Who do you take me for, huh?"

"Spinny? Was that even a word?" Akihiro interjected.

They shook their head when Takao merely chuckled, holding him as he almost stumble.

"Why are you even drinking before the performance anyway?" Mairo probed, his eyebrows knitted in mild annoyance and concern. "What? Was that your new style of singing?"

"Leave him be, Mairo. Takao's just heartbroken," Akihiro teased.

"More like heart-_shattered_," He chuckled again.

Though he cannot deny that it was true.

Mairo cocked an interested brow. "Seriously, Takao?"

He nodded, but soon regretted it as the throbbing became more immense. So he said, "Aki-kun said he doesn't love me anymore," He pretended to wipe his tears and sob. "My heart has been shattered since."

"I've already told you I liked Simchi more," Akihiro answered, nudging his head toward the bass player.

"_What?_ Don't make me murder you, Akihiro," The guy called Simchi said with a broken Japanese. His mouth turned with a scowl. "And don't mention that strange name again. I've been born as Simeon Connor so just call me with my given name. Understood?"

Takao laughed again, playfully elbowing their American band-mate. "Don't be a spoilsport. Simchi is a cute name, reminds of Kimchi. Makes me hungry out of the sudden."

The guy simply frowned at him before pushing his glasses up and looked away. He smiled with that familiar act.

Simchi reminded him of his Shin-chan.

The glasses, his attitude. They were almost alike. Just ignore his dirty blonde locks and the pinkish skin.

His heart ached with that.

"Are you all done talking or we're just going to spend the night with your nonsense babbling?" Simchan called after awhile. His bass guitar was already positioned on his body.

Akihiro was already sitting behind his drum set; even Mairo was looking at him as though he was just waiting for a cue.

The only one remaining was him.

"Alright, alright. Let's get this started," He said as he grabbed the microphone. He tested it for a while, tapping it twice to check it out before greeting the crowd before them.

The crowd cheered with that. He offered a welcoming speech for starters as the guys at the back started thrumming out a mild rhythm.

Entertaining them before they would offer their song to everyone was now a normal act for him. It was not hard, really.

He was an innate chatter, so talking and jesting with the crowd was like breathing for him.

Takao was already familiar with this since him and the band, as far as he could recall, has been together for almost six years now. He could say that his life has been a massive mess ever since Shin-chan disappeared.

For years, his entire life revolved around one-night stand, smoke, and alcohol. He even allowed himself to enter a serious relationship, then abandoning it when he doesn't feel it anymore.

He became fond of alcohol.

He remembered trying different sort of liquor available, matching it out with nonstop blowing of tobacco stick.

There even came a time where alcohol and smoke were the only substances his body could receive. It still surprised him, even now, how he had survived that.

He had met the guys when he entered collage. He studied bartending because that was the only course he had taken interest. He never thought that he might be able to find amazing people because of that.

Akihiro was the first one who initiated about forming a group. He insisted, telling that he had the perfect voice for a rock band.

That thought never occurred to him at first.

True, he liked singing. He was fond of music, but forming a band was like an impossible notion for him.

Since he was as reckless and carefree at that time, he agreed. Just for the heck of it.

And like what they always say, the rest was history.

Music is Takao's best friend.

Whenever he was down, he would sing. Whenever he missed him, we would sing. Singing was like his way of pouring out the feelings he couldn't even express in depth fashion.

Music has been his savior for years.

He was grateful for that.

He gestured for the guys to get ready after saying his ending line he usually say before they perform.

He inhaled deeply the moment he heard Mairo's guitar.

The air smelt of tobacco and enjoyment — the smell he was accustomed to. As the beat of Akihiro's stick came, he gripped the mic's body and count along with the beat of his heart.

He was now lost with the rhythmical pulse of guitar and drums and bass - the perfect harmony flowing through his ears.

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

He sang.

He sang his heart out as he always does.

He couldn't help but smile as he felt the familiar feeling of adrenaline flowing through his veins. It was always like this whenever he was singing along with his band.

He felt like he was floating, flying, especially when he could hear the crowd cheering for them. His skin was prickling with excitement.

It was the best feeling.

However…

His thoughts revolved around Shin-chan as the lyrics of their song danced away from his mouth.

The times when they were still together. The feeling of playing basketball with him.

His memory traced Shin-chan's feminine face. Memorizing his warmth, his scent, his voice, his rare smile. It was all etched inside his mind.

Truth be told, it was Shin-chan who inspired him to do this song.

He found it rather easy whenever he was writing the song's lyrics with Shin-chan as inspiration. The words simply flow inside his mind.

Painful thoughts about him came rushing within him, making him tremble with anticipation.

As soon as the beat of the refrain came, he poured his emotions out, singing along with Mairo.

"Go! Where you want to go!"

He closed his eyes, clinging to the microphone for support as he let the music flow for a while. His chest is aching again.

He opened his eyes as he heard his cue to sing, but the words never came out.

The only thing his eyes could see was that particular person staring back at him. He froze — eyes widen, and mouth agape. If not with Mairo's hard nudge on the foot, he wouldn't have noticed that he had stop singing, or even the crowd as they murmur small words of bemusement.

He continued, still looking at the man who is staring at him in the eyes as well. Multicolored dancing lights penetrated his eyes, but he could clearly see his face.

The visible startled look of the man was his only proof that it was, in fact, him.

After all those years of dreaming of seeing him again, the day has finally come.

He saw Shin-chan.

He was here.

Those long years made him more attractive. He was not just attractive; he was more handsome as he had remembered seeing him.

Takao had to inhale deeply just to be sure that his heart and lungs were still working. He's having a hard time breathing. His throat aches with the effort to hold his tears.

He never noticed Shin-chan at the bar counter earlier. Was it only a figment of his wild imagination? If it was, then he should've disappeared by now.

Shin-chan was still there.

He searched for Kagami's eyes instead, questioning him in silence. When Kagami looked away, he already knew the answer.

It was not a guilty gesture. It was an I-had-no-choice look.

He knew how Kagami hated him.

As the last note of their song came, he turned to Mairo. He leaned to whisper something.

"Are you sure?" Mairo asked.

"Yeah. This is your stage now," He grinned, though his smile didn't reach his eyes. He saw the confused look of Akihiro before leaving the stage.

He needed to do what his mind is telling him to do now.

This is the chance he has been waiting for his entire life.

There's no point of running away, is there?

**xXx**

**Reviews, favs, and follows are very much appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lured  
By: Stupiak Kitty**

Slight O.O.C warnings. Oh, and Drama.

* * *

_"Do not bother denying it, you fool. I can recognize you even by afar." –_ Midorima Shintaro

**Chapter's Theme Song: Tag on the Strain - OLDCODEX**

**xXx**

Midorima dabbed the corner of the white cloth on his mouth after finishing his meal. He looked at his watched. It was still early.

He rested his back onto the chair's rear, relaxing for a while before he could go home and rest.

He saw Kuroko approaching after a moment. Perhaps for the bill, he thought.

He offered him a small rectangular tray as he reached his table. Midorima took a glance at the paper, pulled out for his wallet and laid a large amount of money.

Kuroko looked at him with that, confused.

"For the tip," he said. They deserved it since he had enjoyed his meal despite the unexpected meetings.

"Thank you, Midorima-kun," Kuroko bowed.

He ignored it. He was about to depart when Kuroko spoke again.

"If you're not in a rush, I can offer drinks for you at the bar," Midorima cocked a brow with that. "Don't worry. You don't have to pay anything."

"I'm not worried about that," Midorima frowned. He looked at the bar counter on cue. He saw Kagami glaring at him. He was more worried about _that._ "I need an early rest for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"I have no plan of staying here longer than I already have," He replied. He didn't see Kuroko's eyes widen a little. "I came here for important reasons, and I intended of going back to England today after accomplishing that," He pushed his glasses up, remembering the reason why he ended up here. "I just have encountered unpredicted events that had me lingering here. I'll be going back to England by tomorrow morning."

"Oh," was the only word Kuroko have managed to say.

"Goodbye," He said, standing up and taking that time to leave for real. He never looked back when Kuroko greeted him the same.

He slid the door open, noticing the man before looking up at him. Now he knew why he had found this man familiar. It was one of Kagami and Kuroko's senpai, if he recalled it right.

He bowed slightly, as though telling him that he had remembered now.

"E-eh, you don't have to be polite, Midorima." He said, grinning.

He was about to speak his mind when the door behind him opened again. He stepped aside for the two girls to walk in.

He started walking toward the hotel, almost tired.

But then he stopped and twirled around as he noticed something.

One of the girls had this certain keychain hanging on her bag. What interested him the most was the fact that it was shaped like an exact replica of Sakura petal.

Having to find his Lucky Item was the only thing that came in mind as he paced toward the two girls. They were startled when he stopped in front of them.

One of them looked at him with dreamy eyes, while the girl who owned the keychain looked at him wearily.

He was at loss as he stood in front of them. How would he explain the reason of his dire need of the keychain? He gulped, thinking of ways.

"S-Sakura," He stammered, and then he coughed on his hands. It was not him to stammer like this. He looked at the keychain before looking at the girl. "I'll pay you – any amount that you want, name your price, just to have the Sakura."

The girl frowned, looking down to where he was staring and then her eyes widen as she realized something. Horror and fear colored her face, the girl's friend glared daggers at him.

He was confused at first.

And then it came.

**_!SLAP!_**

"_Hentai!_" The girl screamed, before dragging her friend away. Muttering something about handsome guys with corrupted mind.

_What?_

He whirled around, ready to defend himself when he halted.

He clenched his fist, almost shaking. He had the urge to cry his frustrations aloud. The girls must have thought that he was talking about her bosom. It was not his fault that the keychain was situated on top of her…

He should have specified it more clearly.

_Stupid, stupid notion._

He stood there, demoralized.

"Ano…" He looked up and saw – what was his name again? – Kuroko and Kagami's senpai looking at him. He just frowned.

"Are you…are you looking for the Sakura keychain?"

His eyes went a little wide with that.

He looked at the basket full of key holders situated beside his feet – it's the same item that he has.

It was not what he was looking for, unfortunately.

"I already have that one."

"No, I'm talking about the keychain that the girl has," He said, giving his unusual cat-like smile. "I bet she must have thought something dirty when you asked her about the Sakura."

"Ugnh…" He made a startled noise behind his throat, suddenly aware of the pain on his cheek. Then he stilled as his words came processing inside his mind. "What do you know about the key chain?"

"It was ours. We are giving out another set of key chains tonight," He explained. "But not everyone can have that."

"How can I obtain the item?" He asked, almost desperately.

"Eh…" He scratched his head. "Actually, the item was exclusive only for the ladies. You can acquire it if you ask for a particular women's drink. It was made to attract female customers, but I think you can ask Kuroko or Kagami for details if you really want to have that."

He went back inside the Sakura Bistro with that. Loud noises of music and a startled Kuroko greeted him.

"Midorima-kun," Kuroko said, his voice was almost swallowed by the clatter of live instruments. "Welcome back to Sakura Bistro."

"I have a favor to ask of you," He informed right ahead.

"Eh?" Kuroko was caught off guard. "What do you have in mind?"

"I've been informed about a special Sakura keychain you're giving away. Would you be kind as to hand the item? I'll be paying for it," he said.

He was a little bothered with how Oha Asa could make him do something he didn't imagine he would do. His life is at stake if he didn't do this, though.

He intended to obtain the item and be home. He doesn't want to extend the Oha Asa's prediction today.

However, Kuroko didn't abide with his plan.

"I'm sorry, Midorima-kun," Kuroko apologized. "The item was made to give it away for free, but I can't just give it to you. After all…it was made to fit the taste of the ladies. What are you going to do with a girly keychain?"

"I have my own reasons," He answered, pushing the glasses with his right. _Trust Kuroko to be evenhanded. _He tried again. "Are there any options for me to have that?"

"We have," replied Kuroko. "Though, ordering certain ladies' drink is a bit…bizarre just for the sake of the keychain. But that's only my opinion; you can order anything you want here."

"Think what you want to think, Kuroko. I just badly need the item."

"As you say, Midorima-kun," Kuroko deadpanned. "Follow me then."

Kuroko navigated their way toward the bar counter.

It was located on the far left of the area so they had to find their way along the crowded table and playful lights. He was grateful with Kuroko's bright colored hair or he might have lost his footing by now.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko called the red-haired bartender as they reached their destination. "Midorima-kun is here. He wants to order something for the special Sakura keychain."

"Huh?" Kagami shouted along the noises without looking up. He was too busy making concoctions for his customer. "I can't understand you, Kuroko. Speak a little louder!"

Kuroko simply went to the other side of the bar and approached Kagami instead. He uttered various words, and then he scowled when he looked at him. Kagami nodded for several times, before approaching him.

Kuroko bowed at him before continuing his job to attend their customers. He plopped himself on the stool, wondering how Kuroko could handle such massive crowd by himself.

"Midorima," He turned around to face the serious face of Kagami.

"Kagami," He greeted. He quickly noticed Kagami's pendant.

It looks similar to the one Kuroko has, but Kagami has another ring dangling on its side. He frowned. It was rather strange to keep the rings as necklace ornament. But he didn't comment on that since it was not really his business to put his nose on.

"Your order?"

"Anything," He answered. "I just want the special keychain."

"So Kuroko's not joking about this," Kagami muttered, frowning. It would always be eccentric when it comes to this green man anyway.

"What are you muttering about?"

"Nothing," Kagami replied. "It just confuses me."

"What?" Midorima asked, clearly not enjoying this awkward conversation.

"Never mind," Kagami shook his head. "Can you say something specific for your order? We don't have _anything_ here."

"Just give me something fit for human consumption, I don't care. The Sakura keychain was the only reason why I'm here in the first place."

Kagami sighed, almost frustrated. This man is impossible. He had no idea why Takao was still enamored with this eccentric guy.

Thinking of Takao worried him out of the sudden.

He wanted anything, he says. Then he'll give him _anything._

"Here," Kagami put the glass in front of him after awhile.

Midorima observed the red swirling liquid before trying it out.

He coughed as soon as the flavor reached his tongue. He glared at Kagami when he heard him snickering.

He gulped, trying to get rid of the intense tang of the cocktail. Instead of getting rid of it, however, the distinct flavor scattered within his throat. It was as though Kagami just gave him flaming fuel instead of a consumable drink.

His throat burns.

"You said you wanted _anything,_" Kagami's grin was sly - aware of his difficulty at the moment. "I just gave it to you, Midorima."

"K-Kagami…" His voice croaked so he glared. He had this urge to strangle Kagami just by seeing the mischief on his eyes. "T-the keychain. I've already placed an order so hand me the keychain now."

"I'll give it to you once you finished that up."

"Fine," He almost growled, massaging the bridge of his nose. He wanted to leave the place immediately but alas, he has no say on the matter.

Silence overwhelmed after a while. Only the sound of instruments and a strong singing voice lingered around him.

"What are you up to?"

Midorima looked up when he heard Kagami's question.

"What are _you_ talking about?"

"You fucking know what I'm talking about," Kagami countered, his voice controlled. "Are you here for him?"

"Him?" He frowned.

"_Takao,_" Kagami growled. "Did you come back because of him?"

His heart rose when he heard that particular name.

He froze, unable to answer the question. Midorima cradled his drink and frown, trying his best not to shout at Kagami how this subject is not of his concern.

"No. I didn't come back for that person. There's no reason for me to do that. He's a _nobody_ for me," He forced out. It surprised him how his voice didn't waver. "I came here to acquire an important thing. That's all."

Kagami stayed silent for a while.

What's with the sudden query, anyway? It was not Kagami to probe him about Takao. Though he was not entirely sure about Kagami's relation to Takao now.

After all, ten years is a very long time.

"I suggest you go before anything else could happen," Kagami said. He ducked on the counter for a while, and then he threw a pink-colored object at him. When he opened his hands, he saw the item that he wanted all along. "Leave the place before he sees you. Leave now before you could hurt someone."

He was confused with Kagami's sudden change of thoughts, especially his words. Hurt someone? Was he talking about Takao?

He glared at the Sakura item with that.

Correction: He was the one who got hurt.

Takao was at fault here. Not him.

He wanted to voice that out badly, but he stilled himself. Now that the item was now in his hands, there was no point of staying here. He stood up, putting his payment on the counter and readied himself to leave.

_"Go! Where you want to go!"_

His ears rung as he heard the vocalist's voice. He saw Kagami looked up, staring at the stage behind him with wary eyes.

Wait.

Was it anxious, dread?

His heart drummed with unknown cause as he turned around, suddenly curious.

Curiosity stabbed Midorima Shintaro at the back.

He paled as he recognized the profile of the band's vocalist. Since the bar counter was somewhat near from the stage, he could clearly see the man on the stage.

Even with the dancing lights, even for the fact that he was nearsighted, his heart could perfectly recognize that familiar silhouette of Takao.

He could never be mistaken.

He has been hearing his voice all this time, without his knowledge.

Midorima looked at Kagami, shock, clutching the supposed lucky item in his hands.

Kagami simply shook his head, as though he was saying… _I told you so._

His eyes turned back at the stage again, both mesmerized and surprised.

He didn't know that Takao could sing this well. He couldn't tear his eyes off him. Even though he had hated this man for years, he can't deny the fact that he still have this certain effect on him.

He missed Takao.

That thought made the side of his eyes sting.

He didn't look away when Takao glanced at his way. He could see how this impromptu meeting shocked him as well. He stopped singing, gaining scattered murmurs from the crowd. He continued when one of his band mates nudged him.

Takao looked at him in the eye even as he started singing.

His heart was at its disturb state at this moment - it never stayed still. He felt as though all of the noises, and the people around them disappeared. Only the person in front of him was of his concern.

He wanted to look away, he really intended to, but he can't.

When Takao broke the spell, he released the breath he didn't know he was holding.

He took his seat again and cradled his long-forgotten drink. He brought it toward his lips and sipped — wincing as the burning liquid made a hot trail on his throat.

The Sakura keychain was not his lucky item for tonight.

He was sure of it.

**xXx**

Takao felt like the walk to Shin-chan's stool was the longest time in his life. He stepped forward, pausing to rub his hands, stepping and pausing again.

Shin-chan's tense back was facing him. He was glad with that since he could look at his back without the worry of being caught.

Even the fact that looking at his back felt like it was just a dream.

He took a step forward again, thinking about the best way to greet him. What was he supposed to say?

_Hello, Shin-chan! Great to see you after ten years of leaving me without any explanation why. _

_Oh, how did even know that I'm here? Are you stalking me? Did you come here to apologize? Are you seeking me to explain your stupid actions? _

_I just want you to know that I've been in the state of dying that time when you left. _

_I'm glad I saw you again, then I can just slap your face for being a tubby ass ten years ago. _

He inhaled deeply, trying to think of ways to calm himself.

As the distance narrowed between them, the only thing that he wanted to do was to wrap him arms around him, rest his face on Shin-chan's lean back and never let go.

He had missed touching it, but he stilled himself.

It was not an appropriate thing to do.

Many questions came twirling inside his brain, bothering and urging him to inform it all to the man who was now in front of him. It flooded him that he didn't know where to start.

He was tempted to pat him on the shoulders for manly greetings, but he controlled himself.

Instead, he acted like he usually does.

"Shin-chan!" He addressed him with his a cheerful voice, plopping himself on the stool beside him. Takao noticed how his whole body tensed, even the way he adjusted his glasses with his right hands. Kagami's intense stare was also boring into his skin. He ignored how his heart jumped all over his chest and grinned. "Long time no see! So Kise wasn't lying when he told me that he saw you at the airport, eh? I would never thought of seeing you, especially inside the Sakura Bistro. _So._ What brings you here?"

Shin-chan never replied. He only tilted his drink for a sip. He stiffened when certain things had taken his eye's interest.

Firstly, he noticed how Shin-chan was still into taping his left fingers until now. The next thing he noticed was the drink he was actually drinking right now. He couldn't control his snort at that. "Pft, why are you ordering that? _Cocktail?_ For real?"

Shin-chan answered him with an 'hmph'.

At least that was some kind of a progress.

"What are you, a girl?" He went on, following it with a hearty laugh. He needed to do this since he can sense his discomfort. "Are you still harboring that distaste for strong alcoholic beverages?"

Takao regretted saying that the moment it came out from his mouth. He heard Shin-chan giving out a surprised sound.

"N-no," He coughed with his hands to hide his discomfort. "I only ordered this for drastic purposes."

Even just by hearing his voice, if not a little shaky, was making his heart tremble. Takao was sure of it.

God. How he missed that deep voice of his.

"How have you been after all these years?" He asked instead, tapping his foot on the stool's railing along with the music.

Takao noted how powerful Mairo's voice sounded from afar. He gestured something to the red-haired bartender.

Several beats after, Kagami came back, cradling two glasses filled with brownish liquid. He plopped it before him before proceeding to take care of his other clients.

Shin-chan looked at him when he slid the glass to his direction.

"What is this?" He said after breaking eye contact at once.

"Think of it as my welcome treat for you…" He answered, plopping both his elbows on the counter and shooting a knowing glance to Kagami's way. He understood it, giving them some private space. He's been dying to ask him _why_ the moment he saw him. He just needed to choose the right moment. He took a side-glance at him before tilting the glass for a sip. "So?"

"So _what_?" He asked, ignoring the glass.

"How's life been treating you, Shin-chan?"

_Horrible. _Midorima was tempted to say that, but he stilled himself. Instead, he only said "Good."

"Was there any drastic change with your life within all these years? Such as your status quo, how well have you been living outside Japan? You know, that kind of stuff," Takao shrugged, trying to make the conversation as friendly as he could.

Though he knew he wasn't interested with the questions itself.

The only detail he wanted to know was…

_Are you in love now? Are you already betrothed to someone else?_

If Shin-chan is, _who?_

He wanted to know yet he was afraid to hear it from him.

"I work as a surgeon," He answered, his voice is so distant and cold. Takao was somewhat surprised that he actually answered. "The pay is enough to obtain a steady living."

"Oh…" He never imagined that Shin-chan would choose a job that concerns medicine. Though, that wasn't much of a surprise considering how smart he could actually be. Still… "Was that Shin-chan's main reason of keeping his left hand bandaged even until now?"

Silence overcame them.

"Shin-chan?" Takao tried looking at him, but he stilled when he saw how Shin-chan was staring at him with a deep scowl. When their eyes met, he saw how Shin-chan's green eyes widen a little, before he looked away and did his usual actions with his glasses.

"Would you please stop calling me with that stupid pet name?" He spat. "It disgusts me."

He glanced at him again, stunned.

It's not his words that surprised him - it was how his voice sounded when he told that. He could hear potent hatred, and possibly disgust.

Takao realized - just by hearing it - how Shin-chan despises his presence now.

Sudden anger emitted from within him. He has no right to get mad at him. He has no reason to act proudly just like what he was doing now. It was unfitting for Shin-chan to speak at him with resentment.

It should be him.

It should be other way around.

This man… this prideful and eccentric man had left him without any goodbyes, without informing his actual plan. He just left. Ten years after — with unexpected turn of events, they've met and now he was acting like Takao _had_ done something unforgivable.

He had thrown away half of his life because of this man, and now Shin-chan was saying those terrible words to him?

_It disgusts me._

He doesn't deserve this. He does not deserve being treated like this.

He deserved _answers._

Takao placed both his hands on his laps, clenching it so tight it almost turned to white. "Why?" He looked at his lap, his voice too soft in contrast with the roaring music in the background. "Why are you acting like…like I did something terrible?"

_You're the one who left me hanging, remember?_

_Why are you doing this to me, Shin-chan?_

He heard him scoff. "You're a fool to think that you did not."

He was now aware how palpable his hatred was, but his heart ached just by knowing that this loathe was directed to him.

"What did I do to deserve this hatred?" He dare asked. He was grateful his voice didn't break. _Perhaps Shin-chan despised me ever since the beginning. _"You're the one who left!"

"Don't act like a guiltless man, Takao," Midorima glared at him, gripping the glass so firmly it almost shook. "You clearly know _why._"

Hearing his given name coming out from his mouth is heaven alone. But using that tone fueled with disgust was like a fire. It burns his heart.

Especially when he heard his words – what was he talking about?

He looked at him, clueless.

"Don't pull that innocent act! People as treacherous as you shouldn't be living in the first place," Midorima spat and then he stood up. "I should go. I've been wasting enough time here."

Takao eyes widen, and without any second thought, he pulled him by his arm.

He jerked his hands away as the palm of his hands contacted Shin-chan's arms, but he tugged his hands this time when he attempted to walk away.

He would not allow him to flee again – not this time.

"Shin-chan…" He ignored Shin-chan's poisonous glare and spoke. "Please do not go. At least, not yet."

He jerked his hands away from his and pushed his glasses up, turning his head away. "I have no reason of staying here any longer."

"You don't have to stay," Takao said. He sounded like pleading to his ears, but he does not care anymore. "Just answer my questions. Enlighten me, Shin-chan."

"I told you—"

"Ease my confusion," He cut his words. "What do you mean about your words? What did I do that had you leaving without any explanation why?"

There. He had finally got it off his chest.

But it was not enough.

"I don't have to repeat your filthy actions from years ago," Shin-chan retorted. "Besides, it was nothing but a terrible past. It should be forgotten," He moved his glasses up and started to walk away. "Coming here is a stupid notion, indeed."

_Filthy actions? What did I fucking do!?_

Since he was as stubborn as the man in front of him was, he pulled him again. This time, he never let go despite his desperate attempts of pulling his arms away.

"Please," He looked at Shin-chan – plead, begged, but he simply turned his head away.

People around them were now starting to get curious. He can also sense Kuroko and Kagami's anxious look.

If any of these attempts didn't work, he would forced himself to kneel – even prostrate himself before him. Even if those actions will break his ego, he would do it just to keep Shin-chan from leaving him again.

He didn't need to worry about that since Shin-chan made a move by snatching his hands away. "You wanted to remind yourself how treacherous a person you are, fine. Suit yourself." He pushed his glasses up and glared. "Decade ago, that day when you had to deal with your supposed emergency, I saw you and your other woman."

_What?_

"Other woman!?" He repeated - shock and confused at the same time. If this isn't a serious matter, he would be laughing his heart out right now. _Seriously?! _"I think you are mistaken, Shin-chan. I would never—"

"I told you to never call me that," Shin-chan said, surprisingly calm. "Do not bother denying it, you fool. I can recognize you even by afar."

His heart moved with that, but his confusion with his words is making his head throb.

"That was your reason of leaving?" Takao asked after a spoonful of silence. "And you didn't even bother asking me about that?"

_What for? You looked happy and untroubled when I saw you with her. _Midorima thought, his hair covering most of his face. But then, he shook his head before pushing his glasses up.

"Enough said," he said with an audible voice. His eyes were focused to the man in front of him. "I don't have to explain any further. I'm leaving."

"Wait!"

He looked at Takao with that. He frowned when he saw that his eyes were shining. It was as if…

_No. _his mind chided. _It was only an act. Takao's good at it._

"I'm still confused – no, your words confused me even more," Takao almost cried. "Tell me. Where did you find _me_ with a woman exactly? I can't remember anything…"

"Hmph. Fine. I don't expect you to remember your filthy acts, anyway," He pushed his glasses again and stared at Takao, his eyes blazing with fire. "I saw you and your lover strolling around the park. You had an emergency - I recall your words, but I've seen you together with a girl — saw the both of you clinging with each other."

He saw how Takao paled with that, his eyes wide – shock painted his face. Perhaps he had remembered it now.

_Terrible man._

The corner of his mouth quirked with disdain, "Ring any bell?"

Silence overwhelmed the both of them.

"S-shin-chan! T-that's…it w-was…" Takao broke it after a moment, his voice stuttering. He could see how he was trembling now. "That—it's not what you think,"

"So you remembered it now?" Midorima said, mocking.

_Pathetic human being_. He thought.

"Shin-chan, let…l-let me explain—"

"There's nothing more to explain," He interrupted. "The damage has been done — a long time ago. I'm leaving."

"She's not my lover!"

He stopped walking the moment he heard Takao's shout. He turned around, his eyes digging into him. He frowned.

"Far from it! Forget your pride, just for now. I'm begging you, Shin-chan. You have to listen to me. Your speculation is all but wrong," He went on. "She's—"

"Kazu, what's going on?"

Both of them looked at the source of the new voice.

Midorima looked at the stranger with ashen locks. He's a couple of inch taller than Takao, but his height does nothing compare with his.

His brows twitched when the ashen-haired man hooked around Takao's shoulders, giving him a light shake.

The way he held him is a little intimate to Midorima's eyes. He looked away when the man turned his way.

"Who's that tall gent over there?" The stranger went on. "Certain acquaintance of yours?"

"Shin-chan," Takao muttered, but it was enough for him to hear.

Akihiro's mouth turned agape, looking at him with unbelieving eyes. Then it turned dark and his voice became distant. "So that was the bastard who left you behind."

Midorima clenched his fist with that. That grey-haired man knew their predicament.

He was calling Takao by his first name. There's only one thing running inside his head now.

_Takao's man, perhaps. _

It was bound to happen — he knew that, alright, but that exact information is making his blood boil.

It made him want to strangle the man to death.

"My apologies for ruining your blissful reunion," The grey-haired said – sarcasm hinting his voice, before he turned to Takao. "Mika's looking for you. I told her to wait outside."

"What? She's here?!" Potent disbelief painted Takao's face out of the sudden, but that disbelief turned into panic when his eyes went straight to his direction.

Their eyes met for a fleet second before it went past, looking to his behind.

When he turned around, his eyes couldn't believe what he just saw.

It was the same woman from ten years ago.

He glared at Takao with questioning eyes, and then he looked at the men beside him, still holding him.

No one dared to move except for the woman.

She walked toward Takao, unaware of the tension between them. She must have been confused with the lack of movement going on around them.

"Kazu-kun, you forgot your change of clothes again. How many times do I have to remind you to bring extra clothes whenever you have a gig? _Mattaku_, what are you going to do without me? _Hora,_ take this," She thrust the medium-sized bag into Takao's hands, but frowned when the bag simply made an audible thump when it hit the floor. "Kazu-kun? What's wrong?"

Midorima was at loss.

De ja vu flooded his system, but instead of the familiar scenes he was used on reminiscing inside his mind, the two person who haunted him with all those years are before him.

Memories from ten years came and engulfed his mind.

He shouldn't have obeyed his stomach.

He shouldn't have obeyed Oha Asa to find that stupid lucky item.

That way, he would not have to witness this.

This is a horrible nightmare.

Midorima smiled - a wry kind of smile as he looked at Takao.

The visible terror on his face is amusing to him now that he wanted to laugh. "You never fail to amuse me, Takao."

"S-shin-chan—"

"What? Still trying to explain yourself now?" Midorima mocked, his eyes burning. "No more cheap excuses. The evidence of your betrayal is standing right before us. You are nothing but a fraud. Your whole existence disgusts me."

And then he walked away, ignoring the curious looks of the people around him. He needed to get away fast. He felt as though his whole body is melting.

Before he could escape, however, cold hands gripped his arms. When he turned to look, he saw Takao clinging to him.

He saw Takao's teary face. It was as if he was begging him to stay – begging to hear him for the last time.

His glare softened. He almost gave him, not until Takao and the girl's laughing face plague his mind again.

It was haunting him again.

"Don't lay your filthy hands on me," He spat, jerking Takao with brutal force, making him lost his balance and fell.

He felt his anger increased as he saw the grey-haired man and the woman helping Takao stand.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?" Akihiro turned to him, eyes blazing with fury.

"Hmph. You should ask that promiscuous beast instead of me," Midorima answered, pushing his glasses up. He glared at Takao, ignoring his sharp inhale of breath. Perhaps he got offended with his words. But he doesn't care anymore. "This will be the last time you'll see me. I cursed the day that I've met you, Takao Kazunari."

With that, he left.

**xXx**

What the hell?! W-what's happening? It was not supposed to happen! The misunderstanding is getting worse. Meet you next chapter!


End file.
